The story of Cindy Relles
by angel-721
Summary: This was my essay for English, but it's really cute! pleaz read n' review!


**A/N: okay this story started out as a paper for English. You should keep that in mind. It's a short ( one chapter) story and my friends say it's really cute and funny. I would love it if you review!**

**Summary: This is a short, one chapter, story about a girl named Cindy Relles and the one event that changed her life. Guess what fairy tale this is based on? None other that the classical Cinderella!**

The story of Cindy Relles

A modernized fairy tale

Introduction 

This story is about a girl named Cindy Relles. She was a typical teenage girl living in Fremont with a dad, a stepmother, and two stepsisters. All was well until something happened that changed her life, for better or for worse.

The Past 

When I came into this world on July 7, 1992, there was a normal life waiting for me. My mom was a successful and well-known fashion designer and worked with a partner. Dad owned a law firm and had won many crime cases. They used to live in LA, but after I was born, we moved to Fremont and became a resident of Pilgrim Loop. I enjoyed an easy and comfortable life.

My perfect life crashed and shattered around me as soon as I turned ten. Mom, who had always been careless and flimsy, suffered greatly from a car accident. The result was that it took away her life. Shortly after, a major argument rose up, revolving around who inherits mom's company, her partner or me. Dad worked hard, day and night, trying to convince the court that I should take over the company when I'm of age. Fortunately, he won but he was stressed out and took up smoking. Dad was diagnosed with lung cancer a short while later and most of my time was spent on visiting him in the hospital. Strangely, the tumor stopped spreading and eventually faded away. For a while, life was back to normal.

My life collapsed again when Dad met Lucille. She was a fashion designer, although she wasn't well known, and that reminded him of mom. Before I knew it, Dad married her and two stepsisters were shoved into my already miserable life.

Sometimes, I like to see my life as a row of Dominos. You nudge one and they collapse, one after the other. My past is quite similar, because after the marriage, Dad's lung cancer pushed its way back into Dad's life. He never quite recovered from that and today he is still at Kaiser, the tumor didn't disappear.

**Part I**: **One Friday Morning**

" Cindy Relles!" Lucille screeched from the kitchen. It was a rainy Friday morning.

" Cindy Relles!" She screeched again, only louder than before. When I didn't answer, Lucille angrily stomped up the stairs to my room, where I was sleeping.

" When I call you, I expect you to answer, understand?" Lucille glared me.

" mmph,'' I turned away from her and buried my face in my pillow. " Yeah, yeah, whatever."

" You are a irritable, annoying, rude child!" She yelled, frustrated.

" You are supposed to say 'an' before an adjective that starts with a vowel," I said helpfully.

" Arghhh!" Lucille threw a pencil at me in annoyance. I ducked and crawled under my covers. " No matter! I came to inform you that while I'm gone, and the girls are out shopping, you are to dust the house, go to school, scrub the floors, and make dinner, understand?"

I stared at her. Lucille frowned at me, waiting for an answer. I yawned and nodded. Satisfied, Lucille flounced out the door and her daughters burst in.

"Cindy!" Annabelle demanded. " I want you to finish my history project. It's due today."

" So is my English essay!" Cecilia added with glee.

" We are so sorry we didn't tell you yesterday. You have one and a half hour to work on it," Annabelle laughed and they headed out.

I sighed and got up from bed. What a typical morning. Hastily, I made my bed and headed to do Annabelle's project. She was supposed to make a diorama of Roman life. I searched through the garage I until I found my old one. I scribbled her name on it.

For Cecilia's essay, I photocopied a page from an encyclopedia and put her name on it. Who cares if she gets caught plagiarizing? Having finished the step's homework I packed my backpack and called my friend to give me a ride to school.

**Part II: The Necklace**

Sunday morning started out innocently enough. I woke up and fixed the steps' breakfast. After I carried it up to their rooms, I went out to the porch to get the newspaper. As soon as I stepped out, I noticed it. It was a package, roughly wrapped with brown paper.

Carefully, I picked it up and opened the package. Inside were a blue velvet box and a letter. I opened the box and gasped. Buried inside was a beautiful necklace. It had a shimmering, white gold chain with a crystal crescent moon surrounded by two pearls.

" Wow," I said to myself and opened the letter. It read:

_Cindy,_

_Happy thirteenth birthday! This necklace, along with its powers, has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. This has been given to me from your grandmother. It is time I gave it to you. I can not explain everything in a letter. Please go and see someone who will explain it to you. The address is written below._

_Mom_

_Maggie_

_43631 Skye Road_

_Fremont, CA 94539_

I folded up the letter and put on the necklace. I was deciding whether to go or not. This could be a prank from the steps. On the other hand, seeing Maggie won't hurt me. I made up my mind and set out for 43631 Skye Road.

**Part III, Maggie**

Maggie turned out to be an elderly woman with a kind smile. She welcomed me with a hug and led me inside her house. Maggie made a cup of tea and we sat down on the sofa.

" Cindy, do you know who I am?" Maggie asked me.

" Um, Maggie?" I joked.

" Child, I am your fairy godmother," She gently told me.

I laughed, not believing it. However, Maggie's face was serious.

" You are not kidding, are you?" I said, curious.

" No, I am not," Maggie said kindly.

" Then how come you never helped me?" I demanded. " Aren't godmothers supposed to make wished come true?"

" Cindy, I wasn't your godmother until today, when the necklace was given to you," She explained.

" What exactly is the necklace and what does it do?'' I asked.

" The necklace was given by Selene, the moon goddess, to a girl who desperately needed help," Maggie said. " The necklace allows you to read minds of people that have hurt you. You can find out all their secrets and use it against them. The necklace also allows you to make one wish, before you turn thirteen. It is only given to a girl when Selene thinks it time."

" Wow," I was shocked. " Wait, I was born at midnight!"

" You have to make a wish before midnight then," Maggie smiled at me.

" I could wish for anything in the world!" I laughed. " But there are so many things that I want."  
" Cindy, wish for one thing that could turn your upside down life right side up," Maggie advised me. " I leave you to think about it, then. Goodbye!"

" Bye, Maggie," I smiled at her. Maggie waved her hands and a shower of sparkled surrounded me. Before, I knew it I was back on the porch.

" Cindy Relles, where have you been? Out on vacation?" Lucille's voice dripped with sarcasm. " Hurry up and do your chores! Your sisters and I are going to the movies. Please clean out the attic!"

I ignored her and heard them leaving. I sat on the porch, thinking about my wish.

" Anything I want," I thought sleepily. " Anything I want…''

I fell asleep, still thinking about it. Suddenly I woke up. I knew what to wish for.

**Part IV The Wish**

It was around 11 o' clock at night when I raced to Maggie's house. Panting, I ran the doorbell. Maggie opened it, smiling.

" I've been expecting you, Cindy," Maggie gestured for me to sit down.

" Maggie, I know what to wish for," I laughed. " It's so obvious!"

" Well, do you want to share it with me? I suppose that's why you ran over here," Maggie said, amused.

" Of course," I started to say my wish when I saw the clock. It was one minute till midnight. " I want, I wish for… " I paused.

" Go on, " Maggie encouraged me. " Hurry now."

"I forgot!" I panicked.

" Let me help you," Maggie said calmly. " You will wish for the one thing that could turn your upside down life right side up. It's not hard!"

30 seconds until midnight! I got it!

" I remembered!" I screamed in delight.

" Dear, 20 seconds left, say it," Maggie rushed me.

" I want my dad cured of cancer so he could come home!" I blurted it out.

" That's a wonderful and wise wish, Cindy," Maggie smiled at me. " I assure you, it will come true. Hurry home to greet your father, now!''

She waved her hands again and I was swept into the sparkles. In no time, I was home.

" Daddy!" I yelled and gave my dad a hug.

" Cindy!" He smiled. " Can you believe it? I'm cured of cancer! Which is the strangest thing…"

I smiled to myself.

**Part V Happily Ever After**

Using my newfound powers, I plunged into Lucille's mind and found out that she has been stealing Dad's law firm's money. I made her confess to Dad. He was, of course, shocked that she would do such a thing, which shows you how dense he could be. He immediately divorced her and the steps were kicked out of our house.

With the steps gone, and my dad back at home, I'm finally living in a normal life. I no longer have any use for the necklace, so I returned it to Maggie. I guess you could say that I lived happily ever after.


End file.
